


Horoscope Happenings

by Jld71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Horoscopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Your Daily Horoscope: Fights Erupt. How Will You Handle Them?





	Horoscope Happenings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by reeby10: any, any/any, Your Daily Horoscope: Fights Erupt. How Will You Handle Them?

He scans the headlines of the newspaper before turning to the second to the last page. He reads the few comics that he likes and then laughs at one before turning his attention to the horoscope section. He reads a few of them; knowing his friends signs to compare them to that person before he reads his own. His eyes widen as he reads; Your Daily Horoscope: Fights Erupt, How Will You Handle Them?

"Typical," he mutters before tossing the paper aside. "When doesn't a fight erupt around here?" He asks to no one as he sits alone in his kitchen. With a sigh he picks up his backpack and heads out to his to jeep to make the drive to school.

As he walks in, he's pushed aside by two guys as the fight each other over something he has know idea about. One looks over at him. "Sorry, Stiles." He says over his shoulder as they move down the hall.

Stiles shakes his head and walks to his locker. Liam saddles up to him as he opens his locker. "Settle something for us." Lam says as he nods his head to Mason. Stiles looks at him because he really doesn't want to get involved. "I said I'm Scott's choice for Captain." Stiles listen as the two argue back and forth before he slams his locker shut and walks away.

He ends up in the library and finds Malia and Lydia fighting over the need to study or not. "It's just stupid. When I was in my coyote form I didn't need to know all this math stuff. Really when am I going to use it?" She says as she slams her book shut. Lydia looks at her for a moment before answering. "Every day. You'll use math everyday." Lydia says, her voice tight from holding in her anger.

Stiles groans before sitting down with them. He realizes his horoscope is coming true and thinks, 'what's next,' to himself. Before he even has time to pray, another fight happens, he hears raised voices coming their way.

Scott and Liam are arguing over something. Stiles takes a deep breath because here it is, another fight. He looks up in time to see Scott's eyes begin to glow red at his beta. "Oh, crap." Stiles says and gets up to stop this before it turns ugly. The last time this happened a few tables were broken. Stiles looks at Liam before turning to Scott. He takes Scott by the arm and drags him out to the hallway.

"Remember, the last time you two fought in there, you broke tables. The school can't afford to have you two going at it in there." Stiles says in a low voice and watches as Scott's eyes begin to return to their normal color.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Stiles." Scott says with a lopsided smile before walking back into the library.

Stiles just stands there, looking at the closing door. "This is going to be one long day and we haven't even gotten to first period." He says in a defeated voice before following Scott inside.


End file.
